When Somebody Loves You
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: The long awaited wedding night between Karou and Aoi


I found this anime through three of my music heroes and the AMV's that were done by their songs. I started watching the dubbed English versions through DVD's and I began to fall even more in love with this anime which is the reason why I wrote this because I wanted, I'm so in love with this anime and this pairing (Not the kind of love that I want to marry it but you know what I mean). I hope this fare better than the rest because this one took 3-4 days to write but well worth because I think I outdid myself this time.

Disclaimer: I have no claim of ownership of Aoi Yori Aoshi; it's owned Geneon inc. and created by Kou Fumizuki. The song "When Somebody Loves You" is written and owned by Alan Jackson and I have no ownership of the song.

Pairing: Karou/Aoi

When Somebody Loves You by vegitoth; Song by: Alan Jackson

"By the power invested to me by The Good Lord Above, I now pronounce you Karou and Aoi Hanabishi as husband and wife, Karou, you may kiss your bride," The long awaited words came from the preacher's mouth as Karou finally kissed the love of his life in public; friends, family, and all. Everyone from their now former roommates to Miyabi had to be proud of their long struggling journey to get to where they were today. Karou and Aoi Hanabishi, newlyweds, now free of the chains that they were bound to by the tragedies of Karou's past, and free from Taeko, Tina, Mayu, Chika, and Miyabi.

Although they were free from everything that had tied them down over the past three and a half years, Karou and Aoi still had to deal with the antics of their friends at the reception party, Tina being drunk while telling Karou and Aoi a good luck speech which it was downright embarrassing to even hear it coming out of her mouth, Taeko being clumsy every time she tried to dance with either Karou or Aoi, and the worst of it is her being fondled by Tina whenever helped her up. But on the on the other hand there was fun, love, and laughs abound, but the show stealer was a very smooth and romantic dance between the newlyweds Karou and Aoi Hanabishi at the center of the dance floor, wearing traditional clothing in substitution for wedding dresses, especially Karou, even though he once vowed himself out of wearing traditional clothing, the one he wore in particular was hand sowed by Aoi and her mother out of love and compassion for him. Their patterns were the same sakura patterns but color was different as they wanted white and black like any married couple would. A completely romantic atmosphere revolved around the two newlyweds with every step that they took with the song that was only tailored for them, but the best part came as Aoi and Karou would finally get the chance to finally know each other as lovers.

"Whew, I thought we would never get out of there, Karou-sama," Aoi whispered as she gently held on to her now husband without any restraint on her, normally he would get a reaction whenever he felt Aoi's touch but this time he was in deep thought "Karou-sama what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking, you remember that romantic spot on the beach?" Karou asked.

"What about it, Karou-sama?" the lady asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking we'd have our wedding night over there, how's that sound?" Karou asked with a gentle smile.

"As much as it sounds like a good idea I do not have the bathing suit that I wore..."

"No problem, I arranged a love hotel for us over there, they have our clothes for us and all, besides, our wedding night would even be more beautiful if we went to that spot." Karou replied as he kissed Aoi with tenderness and it was after that not a single word was said as Karou and Aoi enjoyed a quiet train ride to the first place where they could be alone together.

/When your heart is all alone every second  
Seems so long  
When it's just you, you can't see through  
Those ol' clouds that rain so blue/

Once they got where they needed to go, first they got dressed in ironically the same clothing that they wore on that spot at the beach, Karou wore the gray and black T-shirt with the baggy white Bermuda shorts and Aoi wore that same purple kimono with the butterfly patterns and the yellow and red sash. When they got to spot, they found it a whole lot quicker than last time but that was because there was not a single cloud in the sky that night.

"It's beautiful," Karou whispered hopefully to repeat the whole scene of what happened that night.

"Yes," Aoi replied quickly catching on to what her husband was trying to attempt "Karou-sama?"

"What is it?" Karou asked.

"Just for a little while will you look at me?" Aoi requested as she untied her sash and took her kimono off by letting it fall down in a natural way.

Still to this day Karou's heart always skips a beat whenever he saw her in that white swimsuit and his breath was always taken away when saw how beautiful Aoi looked.

"Um... Karou-sama... How do I look?" Aoi asked as she blushed at his expression

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just entranced. Well, um, you look so much better than I expected, my heart's racing so much."

"I'm so glad that you like it, Karou-sama." Aoi replied as she took her hand and gently placed it on her heart.

As nice as it was to have history repeat itself, desire was running through both of them, as a result, Karou walked over to Aoi and held her gently as he kissed her passionately, needing, and slowly as it marked the first of many nights they would spend together as husband and wife.

/But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you/

Right then and there, Aoi pulled herself and her husband down to the cold wet ground as Karou began to kiss and suck her neck as he cherished the sound of her quiet moans and he continued doing so until he pulled off his shirt letting Aoi feel his skin through her swimsuit and oh how she enjoyed it with all her heart.

But it wasn't enough, they wanted more and more, so much more that the newlyweds rolled over into deeper water but not so deep they'd drown. Due to some passionate kisses, it took a while for the newlyweds to catch on but eventually the two realized they were in water but in they didn't care but they did realize that Aoi was on top.

Karou looked at Aoi with warmth in his eyes, even when he caught one of her swimsuit straps being limp on her shoulder. With Aoi's eyes being warm as well, she quickly caught on to Karou looking at her and the swimsuit strap at the same time and proceeded to put his hands on her while she whispered "Touch me while you unclothe me, Karou."

"Hand me your back and I'll do it," Karou replied while sitting up from the water.

Like the faithful wife that she vowed to be, Aoi got off of his stomach and offered her back as Karou proceeded to gently rub her back as Karou proceeded to gently rub her shoulders, gracefully treating like a massage while at the same time removing the straps of her swimsuit eventually leading to her being naked first which she didn't mind at all as she wanted him to see her naked.

/When it's late, the sun hangs low  
By yourself, nowhere to go  
Sing a song, you dance alone  
Play solitaire and stare at the phone

But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you/

"You're beautiful," Karou whispered at the first sight of her beautiful delicate body.

"Do you mean it, Karou-sama?" Aoi asked feeling her heart flutter like a butterfly.

"You know I've always meant every word that I've ever said to you, my love," Karou replied with a deep conviction in his heart.

They'd been in fifteen minutes into holding each other in blissful silence until Aoi whispered in his ear "Touch me, Karou-sama."

"Where?" Karou asked

"Right there," Aoi pointed at the place between her legs, her clitoris.

"As you wish, Aoi-chan," Karou replied as he laid his wife back down on the water.

The first thing he did was rub her legs in order to relax her being that she still had innocence and was nervous about her up and coming first time with her husband. Karou then used the fingers of his right hand and rubbed Aoi's clitoris like he was running his fingers through a pond of water and kept doing so until she moaned for more and Karou started sucking on her breast and used his left hand to caress her chest in a gentle manner. The speed of his hands and his mouth began to increase every time she moaned at the more that happened the louder her moans got. It had really gotten to the point to when she got to where she let out a big loud scream into the night and Karou saw something mix in with the water and realized it was Aoi's vagina leaking out like all of his friends said it would.

/So let's put aside our foolish pride  
and let our hearts say hello  
we both agree we're just no good  
at bein' on our own/

"You know you look cute when you close your eyes and catch your breath," Karou said with a fun smile on his face.

It wasn't even on minute in Aoi calming herself down but already she wanted more as she whispered "I want you now, Karou."

He quickly caught on as he ridded himself of his shorts and being the gentle man he was Karou asked "Are you ready for this, honey?"

"I know it'll hurt, but I want you in me, I know it'll feel right," Aoi pleaded showing the need in her voice.

For a safety measure, Karou counted to ten, and he entered her innocence and gave his innocence to Aoi even though his innocence was dark and tragic, he and Aoi made a vow that they would share one another's pain and that's exactly what they did on their wedding night they shared pain as they left innocence.

The pain Aoi and Karou shared was soon replaced by pleasure, they're bodies were becoming a whole lot slicker with the water and sweat mixed in but it was exactly what they needed as love was made into near daybreak but they were definitely not looking for a quickie but they needed to and with a few good long hard thrusts Karou released his seed into Aoi and she savored that because they knew it bring a child into their lives.

They were back into their hotel room after it was over, they were about to fall asleep but before they did they whispered

"Aishiteru, Aoi-chan."

"Aishiteru, Karou-sama."

/'Cause when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do  
When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you/


End file.
